


pretty blue eyes

by HAIDO



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheeky Louis, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, More Fluff, Nightmares, Sad Harry, Shy Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAIDO/pseuds/HAIDO
Summary: Harry有梦魇因为一次夏令营认识了不愿意和人家同床的Louis ， 之后Louis就在每一次Harry从噩梦中挣扎醒来的时候给予安慰和陪伴。一直觉得Louis的蓝眼睛一直就像一片海而Harry就是乘着一叶孤舟漂泊在上面的人 ， 他们对彼此的意义不仅仅只有陪伴还有从困境中手牵手走过来的依赖。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 啊 这里是阿怪 第一次翻文的作品好紧张啊 希望大家喜欢  
> 这里是原文的网址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/850709

Part 1  
Harry一点也不害怕夜晚。  
同样不需理由的是，他也不害怕深夜彻骨的黑暗，因为夜晚和黑暗是他每晚被从一个恐怖透顶的噩梦挣扎惊醒后第一眼看见的东西。  
夜晚无尽的黑暗向Harry展示了一切真实的世界，它不停欢迎Harry进入真实的世界，并不断提醒他噩梦其实是不真实的。  
但是世界上还是会有令Harry害怕的事情。  
他害怕跟另外一个人一起睡觉，在睡觉时与另外一个人分享一个空间。  
他受到这个想法的威胁，就像它听起来那样愚蠢。  
令他极度害怕的原因是，他将会在沉睡中途醒来。而不是失眠引起的苏醒，他将在尖叫和号泣中醒来，伴随着满身的大汗淋漓，笨拙的手掌无助地抓着被单，指节发白。随之而来的是一阵强烈的眩晕感，这感觉使他抓狂。但是这样的事情几乎每天晚上都会发生一次。  
从Harry记事起他就开始做噩梦了。  
这么多年一切都看起来正常，直到那天Anne建议Harry应该出去交一些朋友。可是Harry只想一个人待着，因为有朋友意味着会有一些睡衣派对之类的事情，睡衣派对就意味着夜晚，而夜晚意味着无休止的噩梦。  
Anne和Harry吵了一架，Anne只是想让Harry多交一些朋友，出去找一些乐子，然而显而易见的是Harry更想跟Gemma蜷在长沙发上面看一些老电影。  
在你只有16岁的时候妈妈总是会赢。结果就是Harry被送去了夏令营，Harry吓坏了，因为他一点也不想和别人分享一个帐篷。  
当他到达夏令营的时候，Harry直奔向指导员向他祈求一个人睡一个帐篷。那人给了Harry一个奇怪的眼神。没事的，Harry想，他还是会一个人睡的。  
Harry其实挺喜欢大自然的，像这里静谧的森林草地上铺满的野花还有零星几声的鸟叫。但他只是有点害怕与人相处，当然还有一件大事：帐篷。  
Harry走回去的时候发现分配给他的地方已经有人了。  
Harry慢慢的向帐篷走去，发现有一个很娇小的男孩坐在草地上正在读一些像是漫画的东西。Harry注意到他眼镜的后面有一双能让人溺死在里面的蓝眼睛，一眼望进去就是一片海洋，那个男孩的脸上挂着一丝戏谑的微笑（He has a cheeky smile on his face）。天哪，Harry情不自禁的想，他可真漂亮。  
那个男孩有一双澄澈的海蓝色眸子（He's Pretty Blue Eyes.）  
那个可爱的男孩注意到Harry在盯着他看，于是他合上手里的漫画书然后 对着Harry微笑着说：“Hey！Harry，right? 我是你的搭档。”  
Harry对自己被分配到一个搭档一点也不惊讶，他知道这样事情可能会发生，因为他找教练商量的时候那人根本就没听进去，人们经常做一些他们想做的事情。  
“我和指导员说了我要自己睡，”Harry结结巴巴地说道，他知道可能自己的脸上已经泛起阵阵潮红。  
他真的太紧张了。  
“我知道啊，我也跟你一样。应该这就是为什么导师会把我们俩分在一起吧”  
噢，这算不算惊喜呢？蓝眼睛也有小秘密喔。  
“那你为什么要求自己睡呢?”即使知道自己不该问，但是问题还是从Harry的嘴角溜了出来，因为自己的好奇心，还有……好像看起来蓝眼睛也不会太在意呢。  
“因为我讨厌跟别人共用床铺，或是私人物品之类的，总而言之，我很讨厌跟别人一起睡觉。”  
他很特别，Harry想，蓝眼睛很特别。  
“我也是，是由于什么特殊的原因么?”  
“我不清楚，只是跟别人在一起的时候，我会很不自在。床铺和睡眠时间都是很私人的，你知道的－当你睡着的时候，你是很脆弱的，那个真实的你会被显露出来。就像是，那位该死的Freud所发表的关于'梦'的观点－我不清楚。我就是喜欢自己睡，我不要任何一个人去了解真实的我。”  
蓝眼睛知道Freud，这个小小的巧合使Harry感到更加温暖， 他了解Freud很多，因为他经常尝试去打败那些该死的梦魇。  
这就是为什么他回去了解Freud的言论，还有一些实际上他无法理解的关于心理学的东西，但至少这些东西会让他觉得自己更聪明吧。  
“我喜欢Freud，因为我有梦魇。”Harry的语气并不友好，他在试图试探这个漂亮的男孩在他仍然想和他在一个帐篷里。  
蓝眼睛大笑着摇着头，他看上去一点也不介意。  
“That's ok.”  
“唔—我的意思是我会在半夜从噩梦中惊醒。”  
蓝眼睛脸上依然挂着那迷人的微笑。  
“It's ok.其实我认为这挺公平的，你会知道真正的我，我也会了解真正的你。” Harry真的不知道该说些什么，Louis看起来很聪明，而且并不会害怕有梦魇的Harry。  
这让Harry有点害怕，因为从前的他从别人那里得到的都是同情或者恐惧，Louis现在带给他的温暖却不止一点点。  
Harry似乎还是有点困惑却也无话可说，他走进帐篷里开始打开他的睡袋，试图忽略那双漂亮的蓝眼睛的视线还锁定在他身上的事实。

到了晚上，蓝眼睛就会知道有梦魇的我意味着什么了，他会要求换一个帐篷并且永远永远永远不会和我说话了。Harry想。  
Harry对这点深信不疑。

 

part 2

一切都像Harry预想的那样。

Harry从噩梦中惊醒，仿佛整个世界都在眼前坍塌掉。又一次，黑暗涌入他的世界，一切都在动摇，现实和虚拟不断地交叉，他已经无法分清。  
Harry的肺里的空气被抽空，难以呼吸，他的卷发被汗湿粘在前额上，他已经完全失去意识了。他努力地去呼吸，但是他做不到，在极力呼吸中眼前的一切都消失殆尽，他的脑海里只有一句话使他呻吟出声“please, help me, help me, help me…”  
“Love, curly, I’m here, breathe.”  
“G… Go… don…’t”Harry嘴里断断续续的冒出一段词，他感觉到他身上被双臂缠绕着，有柔软的嘴唇在他的嘴旁印下一个温柔的吻。Harry的双手紧紧的反握住那个人的双手，仿佛他的生命都依靠着它。  
即使Harry眼里仍然是黑暗，但他的潜意识正在带着他回到现实。

“Shh it's okay, 我在这里，我在你身边，我会一直保护你，haz，”Louis伏在Harry耳畔轻声说道，他慢慢的抱紧了Harry。 

一切都在奇迹般的向着正常恢复，Louis的话将Harry慢慢的带回了现实中。不知道为什么，Harry喜欢Louis带给他的这种感觉，类似于最红微妙的安全感。

蓝眼睛的心脏在胸膛里跳动的节奏，慢慢的呼吸声，这一切都在让Harry逐渐好转起来。伏在蓝眼睛胸前听着他的心跳令他安心。

“你的蓝眼睛”Harry咕哝道，蓝眼睛傻笑了一下。Harry浑身被汗湿透了，枕头也是，他的卷发一团糟。Louis仍然抱着他，在这之前从来没有人这样做过。 

“对啊”蓝眼睛温柔的吻落在在Harry的额头上，“我的眼睛是蓝色的。”

现在正在发生的事情让Harry无法描述，蓝眼睛开始在Harry的背后用手指画圈圈，Harry现在可清醒多了。

头一次，Harry安然入睡，没有任何噩梦的纷扰。

Harry和蓝眼睛用整个假期的时间来读Freud的书，来了解一些关于心理学的小知识。

他们也读了一些关于‘梦的解释’，然后蓝眼睛开始认为Freud是一个如此疯狂的人，但是无论如何蓝眼睛很喜欢他，不得不说他在某种程度上简直是一个天才，怎么会有一个人专门去创造一个关于梦的理论？

他们明白了无条件社交的实质，并且正试着寻找里面的关窍。他们畅谈着脑海中所有的想法，这一切看起来都是如此轻松。他们本该在寻找一切批判的理解，但很明显他们的做法偏离了原来设想的轨道。谁知道呢，现在这个样子确实对他们都很棒。  
虽然这对于Harry的梦魇毫无作用，但他们并不在意这些，因为Harry和 蓝眼睛开始谈论关于他们各自的生活，而Harry也学会了试着去谈谈他的朋友、姐姐还有妈妈。  
蓝眼睛喜欢于当Harry讲述他的故事时候的样子。  
而Harry喜欢蓝眼睛。

 

Part 3

 

当夏令营结束的时候，蓝眼睛向Harry要了电话，就像他说的，他们的友情不会随着夏日的结束而结束。但Harry一点也不想承认他究竟有多开心，但这是事实。他发现自己已经开始喜欢上他，并且非常需要Louis的陪伴，所以他根本就无法想象一切都会回到没有那双蓝眼睛之前的平淡生活。  
然而Louis使这些担忧荡然无存，他向Harry眨眨眼并说“Harold，你只需要记住，你可以随时在你需要我的时候打给我，不管是不是因为那个该死的梦魇。”  
Harry很想笑出来，因为Louis人真的太好了，但他不会这么做。他真的太丢脸了，他不可以把所有的问题的压力全部丢到Louis的肩上，让他独自去承担。蓝眼睛也有自己的生活，他并没有任何理由需要照顾Harry，真的。  
"its fine, Lou,” Harry低声说道，他低着头尽力在地上寻找一些有趣的东西。“我不想麻烦你。”  
“Harold！”Louis佯装生气，“我花了整个夏令营的时间来帮你一起对付那些梦魇，当然没有麻烦到我。事实上我很乐意帮你。”  
Harry已经为蓝眼睛温柔所融化，但他还不够成熟吗，不懂他的心为什么会因为夏令营里一个家伙的话就把他的心给甜化了（当然了你们可是拉里夫夫），他也不知道，这意味着什么。  
他只是发现他很想和他保持一种关系并且可以得到Louis的帮助，他也希望他会被这么对待。  
"I'll call you, anyway，” 蓝眼睛嬉笑的向Harry眨眨眼说道，“See you around, my curly friend.”  
在这一周后的时间里，他打给了Harry，向Harry证明了他当然会打电话给他。

 

Part 4

两个男孩的生活还在继续，对于Harry和蓝眼睛来说距离上的遥远和学业上的忙碌并不能影响他们。他们也已经找到了一种方法去与之抗衡。  
蓝眼睛会把他每一刻经历的事情发给Harry，让Harry产生一种如果错过一条来自蓝眼睛的短信就会马上死亡的幻觉。  
但Harry爱极了Louis的名字在屏幕上亮起的时候，所以他开始比平常更频繁的查看手机，一遍一遍的检查Louis是否发来了一条短信。收每一条信息的时候Harry脸上的微笑真的是太耀眼了，他总是会在最短的时间内回Louis. 也许太快了，但谁会在意？他们很开心，Harry和蓝眼睛之间的感情也持续升温。  
Harry的世界被点亮了，但是梦魇还在那儿。  
某天晚上他醒来时感到异常心慌。有时候会有这种感觉，但不频繁。他醒来后止不住地掉眼泪，困惑而无助。他现在唯一能做的，就是拿起手机，打电话给蓝眼睛。  
即使现在已经很晚，年长男孩还是立刻接通了电话。他的声音听起来迷迷糊糊的，但语气里明显包含着关心。“Haz？宝贝？已经很晚了，你还好吗？”  
“L—Lou.” 

Harry的啜泣让蓝眼睛立刻反应过来发生了什么事。他没有丝毫埋怨，只是安安静静地从话筒向Harry呢喃着甜言蜜语和羞涩爱意。 

“嘘，亲爱的，深呼吸。不要哭了。每次听见你哭，我都会很难过，你知道吗？上帝啊，我真的很在乎很在乎你，Haz。我恨不得现在就陪在你身边，还记得我们在夏令营的那段时光吗？亲爱的，Harry，我在这里，我一直在这里，那些噩梦总有一天会离你而去。” 

“Lou，但它——它很可怕。”

很可怕。他无法回想起他的梦境，他无法对抗梦魇里莫名的恐惧。 

“我知道，亲爱的。噩梦不算什么，我在这儿呢，好吗？你可以战胜它们的，我相信你。”Harry的小心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳着，“我爱你。我知道你很坚强。一直都是。”

“我——是的，”Harry虚弱地回答，口齿不清，“我很坚强。”

“天哪，我真想现在就可以吻你。听我说，Haz，你会没事的，我还在这里。”

这个晚上，蓝眼睛的柔声细语陪伴着Harry渐渐进入梦乡。梦魇不会轻易消失，但Harry在半夜给蓝眼睛打了电话，他的甜言蜜语，他的承诺，他那声轻轻的“你会没事的，Haz，宝贝，我在这里，我一直都在，我爱你，你很迷人。”让Harry感觉好多了。  
于是Harry开始有点喜欢上梦魇了，因为他就能以此为由打电话给蓝眼睛，在宁静的深夜听听他的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊 感谢阅读 如果喜欢的话就给我点个赞吧 有意见也可以在评论指出 谢谢啦xx.


End file.
